How to Create a Diva
by CloudXLightning
Summary: Gilbert Durandal sudah menjadi Chairman ZAFT yang baru. Dia hanya membutuhkan dukungan dari satu diva untuk mengamankan posisinya. Dan Gilbert tahu bagaimana cara mendapatkannya. Day 5 of 7-Day Challenge yang dibuat oleh Naw d Blume. One-Shot. Complete.


_Yessss, day 5 dari 7 day challenge Naw d Blume! Saia makin semangat nih karena Naw udah nge-review 4 story sebelumny! Tinggal 2 hari lagi, semangkaaaaa! Saia pasti bisa menyelesaikanny!Saia bingung, ini genre yang cocok apa yah?_

_Anyway, enjoy._

_Harus dibilangin berapa kali sih, Gundam Seed/Destiny itu bukan punya saia!_

* * *

"Yak, terima kasih untuk kerja kerasnya." seorang pria paruh baya bertepuk tangan setelah sesi rekaman studio selesai. Mata hitamnya tidak lepas menatap sosok seorang gadis berambut cokelat yang berada di dalam ruang rekaman. Gadis itu terlihat bahagiadan kelelahan pada waktu yang bersamaan. Dia membungkuk berkali-kali sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Aku tidak percaya di luar sana ada orang yang memiliki suara sama dengan Lacus Clyne." kata pria berkaca mata yang berdiri di belakang pria paruh baya.

"Kita selamat. Publik tentu saja tidak tahu bahwa saat ini Lacus Clyne berada di bumi. Ceh, seandainya dia tetap di PLANT kita tidak perlu susah-susah mencari orang yang memiliki suara sepertinya."

Pria berkaca mata itu tertawa. "Mau bagaimana lagi. Pengaruh Lacus Clyne sangat besar, dan Chairman Durandal membutuhkan dukungan Lacus untuk menarik simpati para Coordinator."

"Tapi sampai kapan kita bisa membohongi publik? Sudah satu tahun Lacus pindah ke bumi, itu artinya sudah setengah tahun kita melakukan ini. Merekam sesi tanya-jawab dengan 'Lacus Clyne'. Alasan bahwa Lacus belum siap tampil di depan publik tidak bisa kita gunakan selamanya." pria paruh baya menghela nafas. Dia menyisir rambut berwarna cokelatnya menggunakan jari tangannya. "Aku harap Chairman bisa menemukan cara untuk membujuk Lacus kembali ke PLANT..."

Tanpa sepengetahuan dua orang yang sedang bercakap-cakap di bawah sana, seorang pria berambut hitam mendengar semua percakapan mereka. Bibir tipisnya kemudian menyunggingkan sebuah senyum sinis. "Untuk apa bersusah payah meminta Lacus kembali ke sini. Jika aku sudah memiliki duplikatnya?" iris mata emasnya terus menatap ke arah gadis berambut cokelat yang sekarang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan pria berkaca mata tadi.

"Bukan begitu, Meer Campbell? Ah, maksudku, Lacus Clyne..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu, Meer." Gilbert Durandal sudah berdiri di pintu masuk ruang rekaman. Seluruh pasang mata tertuju kepada sosoknya yang tinggi tegap.

Wajah Meer terlihat bahagia begitu melihat sosok Gilbert. "Chairman!" ia berlari menghampiri Durandal dan memeluknya tanpa pikir panjang. Membuat beberapa orang tertegun. Sedekat itukah hubungan seorang Meer Campbell dengan Gilbert Durandal?

"_Now, now,_ kenapa kau tiba-tiba memelukku?" Gilbert bertanya dengan nada ramah.

"Karena aku bahagia. Biasanya Rey yang menjemputku setelah rekaman. Tapi sekarang kau yang menjemputku langsung."

Gilbert tertawa pelan sambil mengelus puncak kepala Meer. Matanya menatap dua pria yang berdiri dalam bingung. "Apa semua kru sudah berkumpul di sini?"

Pria paruh baya itu mengangguk. "Mereka ada di kafetaria saat ini. Apa yang ingin anda bicarakan, Chairman?"

Gilbert merangkul Meer dengan lembut. "Akan aku katakan nanti. Sekarang, aku ingin kalian berkumpul dengan kru yang lainnya."

Dua pria itu saling lempar pandang, tapi akhirnya setuju.

"Oh ya, sesi rekaman hari ini sudah saya kirim, Chairman." kata si pria berkaca mata.

"Terima kasih." Gilbert membukakan pintu untuk Meer yang masih menceritakan sesi rekaman yang baru saja dia lewati.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Kira-kira, apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Chairman sampai-sampai dia mengumpulkan kita semua?" pria berkaca mata itu melirik ke arah pria paruh baya yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Mungkin dia ingin mengganti kita dengan orang baru," dia mengangkat bahu.

Suasana studio rekaman sudah sepi, mengingat sekarang sudah jam dua pagi. Yang tersisa hanya sepuluh orang, yaitu kru khusus yang menangani rekaman percakapan palsu yang dibuat Chairman. Rekaman-rekaman itu biasanya berisi dukungan Lacus terhadap keputusann yang diambil oleh Gilbert, atau lagu-lagunya. Keberadaan Meer tidak diketahui orang banyak. Mereka adalah orang yang pertama kali bekerja sama dengan Meer ketika gadis itu baru pertama kali terjun ke dunia tarik suara. Dan ketika Gilbert Durandal menyadari bahwa Meer memiliki suara yang sama seperti suara Lacus, dia meminta kru itu untuk menjadi kru pribadi Meer. Mereka yang mengurus segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan rekaman Meer sebagai Lacus Clyne. Bayaran mereka sangat tinggi, jadi mereka tidak peduli meski yang mereka lakukan ini salah. Dan jika Lacus Clyne yang asli menuntut, mereka memiliki perlindungan penuh dari sang Chairman ZAFT yang baru. Apa yang mereka takutkan?

Kafetaria tempat berkumpulnya kru lain terdengar sepi, terlalu sepi malah. Apa mereka semua tertidur? Bisa jadi.

Si pria paruh baya membuka pintu, kemudian berjalan masuk disusul pria berkaca mata. Ruangan ini gelap. Pria berkaca mata berusaha menemukan tombol untuk menghidupkan lampu, begitu lampu dinyalakan...

'**DOOOR!'**

Satu peluru menembus kening si pria paruh baya, tubuhnya rubuh seketika itu juga. Pria berkaca mata yang berdiri agak jauh dari si pria paruh baya berteriak–tidak–menjerit seperti perempuan. Begitu tubuh pria paruh baya sepenuhnya terjatuh ke lantai, pria kaca mata melihat siapa yang menembak rekan kerjanya barusan.

"Rey Za Burrel..." Pria berkaca mata mengucapkan nama si penembak dengan pelan dan ketakutan. Pria yang berdiri di hadapannya tengah menodongkan pistol ke arahnya, di belakangnya terlihat mayat koleganya yang telah tewas."Kenapa kau melakukan ini...?"

"Ini perintah dari Chairman. Kalian tahu terlalu banyak." selepas Rey mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, dia menarik pelatuk pistol. Melesatkan sebutir peluru tepat ke jantung sang pria berkaca mata.

Rey berdiri beberapa saat di tengah kafetaria yang telah dipenuhi bau anyir darah, setelah yakin semuanya telah tewas. Rey berjalan keluar melalui pintu yang satunya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"AH, REY!" Meer melambaikan tangannya ketika melihat sosok pria pirang dari dalam gedung. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau juga menjemputku."

Rey tersenyum lembut."Maaf, tadinya aku ingin memberikan kejutan kepadamu dengan menunggu di luar. Tetapi aku harus ke kamar mandi sebentar."

"Apa sudah bersih, Rey?" tanya Gilbert dengan nada datar.

Yang ditanya melirik lalu mengangguk. "Sudah."

"Apanya yang bersih?" Meer bertanya dengan polos.

"Tadi seragam Rey terkena soda, jadi dia harus membersihkannya." Gilbert menunjuk sebuah noda yang ada di seragam Rey, tepatnya di bagian dada.

"Lain kali hati-hati kalau membuka kaleng soda, Rey!"omel Meer.

"Tentu saja." Rey tersenyum sambil membukakan pintu untuk Meer. Setelah pintu ditutup, Gilbert menepuk pundak Rey dengan wajah senang. Dan Rey membalasnya dengan wajah diliputi rasa bangga.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Meer, apakah kau mau menjadi seorang bintang?" tanya Gilbert setelah mereka sampai di kediaman Meer.

Bola mata Meer berkilat karena senang. "Tentu saja aku mau! Sejujurnya, aku sudah lelah sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini. Tapi..." dia duduk di sofa di seberang Gilbert. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Maukah kau melakukan operasi plastik? Dan menjadi Lacus Clyne sepenuhnya?"

"Menjadi... Lacus Clyne... Sepenuhnya...?"

"Ya. Aku punya kenalan doket bedah plastik yang handal. Aku yakin mengubahmu menjadi Lacus adalah hal yang mudah baginya."

"Dengan itu, aku bisa menjadi Lacus Clyne?"

Gilbert mengangguk. "Iya. Bahkan mungkin kau bisa lebih hebat darinya."

"AKU MAU!" jawab Meer dengan mantap dan tidak ada keraguan sama sekali.

"Terima kasih, Meer." Gilbert berdiri, kemudian menyematkan sesuatu di rambut Meer. Sebuah jepit rambut berbentuk bintang. "Sebagai tanda, bahwa mulai hari ini, kau adalah bintang."

Meer langsung memeluk Gilbert dengan perasaan bahagia. "Terima kasih Chairman. Terima kasih! Terima kasih karena telah memberikanku sebuah kesempatan untuk menjadi bintang!"

"Tidak Meer," Gilbert mengusap-usap rambut Meer dengan lembut. "aku yang berterima kasih kepadamu."

* * *

_gyahahahah, saking bingungny mau bikin pairing saia bikin pair ini aja lah. untuk sisa 2 pair, saia ada 3 opsi : KiraXFlay, MwuXMurrue, atau AuelXStellar. Graaah, saia bingung harus bikin yang mana... Hiks, bisa kasih saran?_

_Anyway, terima kasih sudah mau baca fic ini. Kritik dan saran sangat saia harapkan :)_


End file.
